


crossfire

by Ptonkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron, End Game, F/M, Mentions of past abuse, Sarah Marshall, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, brocks a dad!!, hydra came to play, infinity way, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptonkins/pseuds/Ptonkins
Summary: Sarah Marshall had a lot on her plate. Both a shield operative and a single mother she must learn to balance both. But, when shield falls apart in front of her eyes she sees no other but to stop what she's doing and to help. But, what if helping turns into something more?





	1. prologue

  


  


Sarah Marshall walked up the steps to her apartment slowly. Huffing and puffing the entire way up. She stopped midway up the stairs and held her self up by holding on to the railing. The girl's perfect ponytail was now all out of place, bruises all on her rib cage, and a bit of blood on her forehead. 

The girl continued to walk up to her apartment on the third floor, when she's stopped by a beautiful blonde haired boy. Her eyes flickered up to meet eye contact with the grinning man. 

"You okay there, Sarah?" Steve studied the young girls features, who looked like she really had a day. 

What Steve didn't know is that his neighbor was actually a undercover shield agent. She glanced up and smiled at the man trying not to move to much because it would make her wince. "Yeah, neighbor i'm great. I just fell earlier. Nothing too serious!" Normally she didn't mind the small talk, but the mission had taken longer than usual and she missed her daughter. 

Steve simply nodded his head at the young woman, "Let me know if you need anything."

Before walking away, Sarah called out to him. "Hey Steve, don't be a stranger. I'm sure Isabella would love for you to stop by soon."

Steve smiled before turning to go down to the front of his building to go out for his next mission. Something about some hostages and some pirates. He wasn't too sure to be quite honest. 

The young brunette finally reached her apartment and walked in to see her baby girl smiling and cooing at the red head she had left with her. "Hey Nat, how was she?" Sarah greeted. 

Natasha handed Isabella to her mother, who cooed at her younger daughter. "She was perfect, but i'm biased i'm her godmother."

Sarah chuckled, "Of course she was, she is my daughter." She set Isabella in her playpen, and walked back over to the fiery redhead.

"So, he stopped by again." Natasha broke the news, earning a long sigh from the single mother, she plopped herself down on her couch, grimacing because of the sudden impact of her bruises.

"Why won't he just leave us alone? Can't he take a hint, I mean seriously he left us for god sake!" 

Natasha gripped her friends shoulder in comfort. "I told him to take a hint," She was cut off when she got a call in from Fury about a new mission. "I have to go, and speak of the devil apparently he's on this mission."

"Be sure to leave Brock wherever it is you're going!" Sarah called out earning a laugh from Nat. 

The brunette walked over to her baby girl who was engrossed with her toys and smiled down at her. She gently caressed her head. "What are we gonna do, Isi?" The baby only laughed at her mother and then began to slightly drool down her face. 


	2. i. accidental run ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah does everything in her power to avoid her child's father, even that isn't enough.

  
The single mother sat on the ground of her apartment with her daughter, wanting to spend as much time together before she had to go on her next mission. Isi sat there cooing at her mother, not quite being able to speak yet.

Sarah's phone began buzzing, queuing her time to head to the triskelion. "Yes boss, i'll be there in 5."

Fury's voice filled the other line, "You better get her soon, Marshall. I have important stuff to tend to."

"You always have important stuff to tend to, that's why you're the director." Sarah hung up her phone, and grabbed Isi's bags to take her to daycare. "You're gonna to have a good time, Is. Mommy will be back in no time!"

Sarah looked down at her smiling daughter. Isi was her life that much was for sure. She smiled back at her daughter and tickled her earning soft giggles from her baby girl.

***:****･ﾟ**✧***:****･ﾟ**✧

Sarah walked down the halls of the Triskelion, minding her own business heading to Fury's office. All of a sudden, her arm was grabbed, before she could realize who it was, she twisted their arm and pushed them up against the wall. It turns out it happened to be the person who she was hell bent on avoiding.

"What the hell, Sarah?" Brock grunted out.

Sarah reluctantly let go, and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. "What do you mean, what the hell? You're the one grabbing me and pulling me into an empty hallway." Sarah threw her hands up questioning the fellow shield agent, "What do you want, Brock?"

"I think you know what I want, Sarah. I want to see my daughter."

The brunette chuckled darkly, earning a strange look from rumlow. "It's our daughter, Rumlow." Sarah said coldly. "The last time I saw you you pushed me into a wall when I was pregnant, or do you not remember?"

Rumlow was quiet for a moment, Sarah continued on. "Or how about the time you hit me? No, i'm not allowing what happened to me happen to my daughter."

Brock scratched his head. "You can't keep her away from me forever."

"Of course I can Brock! Back off. And stop calling me.:

Sarah ran a hand through her wavy hair, reliving all of the moments in her relationship with rumlow. He wasn't a good guy, and she realized that. When she kicked him out, it was then she realized she couldn;t only think for herself anymore. She had a beautiful baby to think about, she would come above all. 

"I don't-" The single mom was interrupted by a loud cough from behind her. She whipped her head around only to see the one and only Steve Rogers standing in front of her.

Steve's eyes widened seeing Sarah standing in the triskelion. He averted his eyes back to Rumlow, "We have a strike meeting start now, Rumlow."

"Later, Rogers. I'm in the-"

"He said now." Steve said firmly, making Sarah thanking her lucky stars.

She looked back to Brock, who began to head out of the hallway. "We're not finished with this." With that he walked off, leaving only Sarah and Steve.

Sarah looked pleadingly at Steve who looked hurt by her lying to him. "Hey, Steve... surprise?"

"So, you're with shield? What does Fury have you watching me?" Steve crossed his arms in irritation.

"First of all, I lived there first. Fury just happened to find you an apartment where another fellow shield agent lived. He only asked me to make sure you were fitting in okay." Sarah explained before her beeper went off. "Listen, I have to go. If you want you can come over for dinner tomorrow, i'll explain everything but right now I have got to go."

Steve nodded his head in agreement, "Tomorrow it is then."

Sarah walked away, but turned around halfway down the hall. "Later, Rogers."


	3. iii. hell hath no fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down. Sarah begins to wonder why she became an agent at all.

"So, you think it's that bad you need to call in Hill?" Sarah took a sip from her coffee in the passenger side of the SHIELD SUV, with Nick who was driving. 

He nodded his head, "It could be nothing, but it could be something. Better safe than sorry."

She hummed at the thought, turning her attention back to the road. "It better be nothing, Nick. I got plans tonight."

The SHIELD director turned to the agent, "Hanging out with Isi doesn't count, Marshall."

The single mom rolled her eyes, "No it's not with Isi. Steve's coming over for dinner tonight. He happened to find out that I'm an agent. He's kinda pissed, he thinks you're spying on him."

"That's what spies do, they spy. Anyways, it's not spying if you lived there first."

"That's what I said."

The pair stopped at a light, and felt a pair of eyes land on them. The two SHIELD operatives turned their head to the metro police glaring at them. 

"You wanna see my lease?" Nick hissed at the officers before they drove off, flashing their lights.

"Dicks." Sarah muttered. 

Before Fury could reply, both of them went flying forward, when another police car slammed into them. Sarah knocked her head on the dashboard, blood trickling down her forehead. Fury tried speeding off before another car hit them but it was too late. 

"Get us out of here!" The man shouted at the car.

"Propulsion systems offline." The car told him right back.

"Reboot, damnit!" The brunette pulled out her gun, ready to shoot at any minute. 

The police officers were shooting at the car, another set of officers brought out something to ram into the car to pry it open. Sarah looked worriedly at Fury, but he didn't mirror her facial expression.

"What do you want me to do, boss?" She questioned him. 

"Hold on."

"What do you mean, hold on-"

"Now!" 

The glass window shattered, but a semi automatic popped out of the center counsel. Fury began shooting at the officers. Sarah jumped in the back seat, shooting the officers on her own as well. The car began accelerating through traffic, trying to escape the officers but it was no use. They were being tailed. 

The brunette tied her hair into a ponytail, before reloading her gun and shooting once more. Fury reversed the car and ran over the active shooter behind them before speeding off once more.

The Suv was now being cornered by pd cars. Nick had one man on his side, where Sarah had one on hers. The brunette was battling with the fake police officer, but all of a sudden she felt something pierce her side. She looked down and noticed a bullet wound. 

This wouldn't be the first time the woman's been shot, and she figured it wouldn't be the last time with the way things were headed.

"Approaching intersection!" The car told them.

Fury breaked, letting the two cars crash before speeding off once more. Sarah sighed in relief, but before she could let out a breath she saw a masked man shoot something at them.

"Fury!"

"What-"

The car flipped over engulfed in flames. The only thing Sarah saw was the unknown man walk towards them.

"We need out of here now, Nick."

Fury looked up and noticed the man, he grabbed one of SHIELD'S devices. Fury grabbed Sarah and hit the button of the device. The last thing Sarah thought before she passed out was that she recognized the masked man. 

It was him. The winter soldier.


End file.
